COLLISION
by Glue Project
Summary: Follow up to UnRocket. SetoJou KaibaJoey. YES, both. You'll see. They get stuck together again.
1. Prologue

COLLISION  
Disclaimer: If I owned it, Katusya would have glasses and braces _all_ the time.

This is a continuation to UnRocket. Though I suppose it really wouldn't matter if Unrocket's been read or not, ne? ;3 This is a prologue btw. Nothing much.

* * *

Jou was pouting. Standing in the café's lunch line, he regarded the two items before him. 

A bowl of soup and a piece of pizza.

He pouted even further when the soup was chosen for him.

Jou turned watering eyes--now framed by a lovely pair of gold glasses--to the tall brunet beside him.

The brunet shook his head firmly. "You'll regret it if you do, and I don't want to hear that your teeth hurt because of it."

Jou's shoulders drooped. "They already do's," he slurred slightly.

"See? All the more reason _not _to eat pizza. Wasn't it on that list the orthodontist gave you anyway?"

Jou nodded dejectedly. "An' chicken win'sh an' applesh an'…stuff."

Seto did his best not to laugh. However, he let out a little chuckle at seeing the blond play with one of the brackets now glued to his teeth.

Having only gotten them yesterday, Jou was still in the painful early bit of braces. He was going to be eating soup for a little while yet.

Seto thought that the temporary lisp was cute and endearing.

He'd gotten a full out glare from Jou when he'd mentioned that.

The effectiveness was worn out however when Jou tripped over nothing--his glasses were new as well.

After having paid for their meal, they quietly sat down to eat it. Seto had gotten soup as well, to humor Jou.

Gingerly bringing the spoon up to his lips, Jou winced when the spoon touched his teeth. He grimaced as he attempted to chew the paper thin noodles.

They ate in comfortable silence, basking in the sounds that surrounded them. When both had finished their soup, Seto had taken both bowls back, along with the cutlery and trays.

Dressed in a simple black sweater and blue jeans, he easily faded in the crowd, just another tall teen. Not the teen CEO of a major company.

They liked it that way.

Walking down the sidewalk, side by side, Jou suddenly looked up. He grinned, jabbed Seto lightly in the side, and then pointed up into the sky.

Both stopped, watching with a smile as a silver dragon sloshed among the clouds, shaping them to his like.

"I think he pities you," Seto murmured.

* * *

Yeah. That's it. Small, I know. Just really wanted to pot at least a bit of it now though. 

--Glue


	2. Prologue Part Two

COLLISION

Welcome back. I thought I might want to add a little guide for all those who might get a little confused. (Which in truth I should have done in the first chapter and in UnRocket)

Okay, just to start off, this story has established SetoJou. And it has …er… un-established KaibaJoey. Confused? Don't worry. I have a hard time remembering as well.

In this fic, we are (once again) throwing the dub and subbed characters together. Kaiba and Joey are the dubbed ones, and, since I've seen smatterings of the episodes, are American as a byproduct. Seto and Jou, therefore, are Japanese.

As you may have seen (if UnRocket has been read ) that Seto and Jou have been together for a while. This story is set _after_ UnRocket for the subbed pair and for the dubbed pair…hehehe. Reruns. (cackles)

Disclaimer: Hm. Think about this for a second. I'm throwing two sets of the same characters together. If I owned this, it would be CANNON!

And speaking of cannon…I have a feeling it resides here not. Now onwards my friends!

(coughs and dies from the long authors' note)

CHAPTER TWO

Joey cursed silently as he made his way around his room, wincing as he jammed his thigh several times into his desk-side.

His eyes were currently _not _being of any help right now, and he couldn't travel his room by feel.

His thigh smashed into the desk again.

His bit his lip to keep from crying out. Making noise in this 'house' was just not a wise option.

He gave a mental cheer at finding the slick cold cover of one of his schoolbooks.

After throwing it into the worn haversack that rested on his shoulder, Joey rooted around until he found his white tee and green jacket.

'The gang', as Teá referred to themselves fondly, had just gotten back from Pegasus' island, and now Joey was just having a right _good ole time_ attempting to catch up on the work that they had missed in the meantime.

Ready to 'face the day', he was almost to the door before the cries behind him stopped Joey in his tracks.

Mentally berating himself, he carefully wound his way back to the voices and picked up his deck, instantly placating them.

He exited his room and carefully traversed across the hallway, shoed feet crushing the small glass shards that were easily becoming part of the _oh-so-wonderful_ décor. He gave a sudden duck right before a bottle slammed into the wall behind him.

Joey did the only thing he could.

He scooted out of there.

---

He swore.

Clutched in his hand was a warning that eviction was eminent.

_If_ he still had the winnings from Duelist Kingdom, that wouldn't have been a worry--but his mother had eminently confiscated it and claimed that she needed _all_ of the money for Serenity's operation--which left him effectively poor. And _now_ homeless as well.

_What_ a way for the second place winner of Duelist Kingdom to be.

So what if the most likely put him in third in the world? That was a very decent place to be. But being out on the streets was not.

So what was he going to do?

He wasn't going back to the gangs. He was done with that crap. So cross off option one.

Option two? Impose himself on his friends that didn't know that there was anything going on. Hmm. So that was effectively crossed off as well.

Besides, something weird was going on with Yuugi lately. He wanted to clear his mind and accept the possibility of a 'darker half' of Yuugi before he faced…either?…again.

If he found it completely implausible, he was going to go look for the best psychologist that two dollars could buy.

Not that he even had that much money, mind you.

Thought that counted, right?

He sighed and dropped his head into his hands.

"Lost your master, Mutt?"

Joey silently counted to ten before sitting back in his seat on the bench to just _glare _at the brunet.

Kaiba was surprised at the silent counter in the very least. Joey just kept up his distrustful gaze at the taller male.

Joey paused, undecided as to do with the threat Kaiba posed to his candy-fragile ego. Dispensing the brunet in a timely manner seemed like a good idea.

With a self-defeating sigh, Joey mentally prepared himself for the argument and the accent he had to hide behind.

Overhead, a dragon was flying amidst the clouds.

---

Jou was lying on his back, the light from the sun glinting off from the frames of his glasses. The light sound of snoring slid out through his slightly parted lips.

Seto looked over at him with an adoring smirk, talking in his puppy's sprawled out from. With a slight chuckle he turned his eyes back to his laptop that he had neglected last night.

In fact, since his puppy had decided to actively take him up on the offer to stay at the mansion, the bit of technology was neglected more and more often.

Jou stayed well behaved all day in the mansion, acting--unfortunately for Jou's pride--the part of housewife perfectly.

That is, until nine rolled around and it was _clearly_ understood that work was to be stopped _then_ and that it was then time for bed.

His puppy would always pounce at nine.

Seto had started the habit up of finishing off and turning the computer off at fifteen till, just incase one of the puppy's watches ran fast.

His fingers paused over the black keys.

He had thought that he had heard something.

Something that had sounded like—

"WHEELER!"

---

Yup, I'm leaving it there. (grins) Next chapter should be a barrel of laughs.

REVIEW REPLIES

**Jen-chan**: The glasses and braces bit was mostly inspired by my little sister. In the course of one week, she was subjected to her top braces and was fitted for glasses. (grins) Fanart? WHEE! (glomps)  
**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu**: (grins) Thanks.  
**Killian**: I couldn't help but write that in as well...the lisp will go away shortly though.  
**Panda Doru: The Geek God**: I think I got my braces when I was...ten? I just reccently got a new bottom retainer...so **now **I can chew gum. Ger. (glomps)  
**Icy Flame**: You've been a busy reviewer lately, haven't you? (grins) I like writing odd stuff. X3 (glomps)

Glomps and grins.

-Glue


	3. Clouds

Oy. My last update for this was 12-07-04. (bows) So sorry! My muse for all SetoJou must have died! (cries) I was reading UnRocket again and got a bit inspired. So here we'll try.

Reviews feed the dead muses.

And Sephiroth is my curor. And Courier New is my font.

Kaiba smirked as his eyes caught sight of bright blond hair. The head was held in both of his tanned hands. "Lose your master, Mutt?"

He was surprised about ten seconds later with a long, slow-simmering glare that came courtesy of a pair of brown chocolate eyes.

Interestingly enough, the blond seemed to size him up for a moment before he got to his feet and said, "I don't have time for dis, Kaiba."

Joey simply got up and started to walk away.

It took Kaiba a few seconds to realize that the hot-tempered blond was just _walking away_.

And no one walked away from Seto Kaiba.

"WHEELER!"

---

Seto's head snapped up at the sound. He had last heard that voice a bit less than a year ago. Quickly shutting his laptop off, he turned and woke Jou up next.

With a startled, "Wha..?" and a few more muzzy words later, they were both off to find the other pair.

---

The silver dragon was getting rather tired of just flying about the clouds. While normally it was all and well, he was getting slightly irritated with it today.

Something was getting him jumpy.

And bad things happened when he was jumpy.

---

Oy. Sorry for such a short post. But that's all I can give right now. I hope I can get back into the swing of things! (glomps all.)


End file.
